Extra Romances
by harry1817
Summary: Additional romances not found in Dragon Age II between Hawke and other characters.
1. Guardswoman

"Ah! Serah Hawke! Aveline stopped by earlier. I believe she wanted to speak with you about her new post."

"Thanks Bodahn." Hawke dropped the large bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Is she at the barracks?"

"I believe so. Allow me to take that up to your room." Before Hawke could respond Bodahn had already hoisted the bag and made it halfway up the stairs. He smiled as he watched the over enthusiastic dwarf rush into his room.

"Hello Sandal."

"Enchantment!" Hawke's smile only widened as he turned about and walked out of the estate. Hightown was packed with nobles and merchants that day. They all gave Hawke and his bloodstained armor a wide berth. Not that he cared, after the Deep Roads expedition he had more than enough money and prestige to live there. Constant terrified stares were a small price to pay.

Eventually he found his way to the Viscount's Keep and the guard barracks within. He raised his hand to knock on Aveline's door when he stopped, listening intently.

"We have to get your measurements for the new armor. We can't have you wearing Jeven's old armor can we?"

"I don't see why I can't wear my old armor." Aveline huffed. Hawke could picture the look on his friend's face as she spoke.

"You just can't. You have uncommonly wide shoulders for a woman." At that moment Hawke opened the door, a gleeful smile spreading across his face.

"Of course." Aveline sighed. She was standing in the middle of the room, arms raised horizontally as another woman took measurements. "You certainly know when to make an appearance Hawke."

"Punctuality is crucial Aveline. Isabela would love this."

"Don't you dare say anything!" Aveline threatened, pointing at Hawke for emphasis. The woman huffed in irritation and, with no small amount of effort, pulled Aveline's arm back into place.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hawke walked over to Aveline's new desk and started idly thumbing through a book resting there. After several minutes of silence the woman finished her measurements and left, shutting the door behind her. Hawke turned around, looking at Aveline expectantly.

"I'm starting to regret taking this job." Aveline said walking past Hawke and sitting behind her desk. Hawke smiled and sat on the edge of her desk. "Although I am glad that ass Jeven is gone."

"Isn't that what you were wearing when we arrived in Kirkwall?" Aveline looked down at her clothes as if noticing them for the first time.

"I like them." She replied, folding her arms.

"I didn't say I didn't." Hawke said with a laugh. "I was only making small talk. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Sorry about that." Aveline said, unfolding her arms and massaging her neck. "Things have been hectic lately."

"Do you ever relax? Have a little 'Aveline time' maybe?" The look on her face was answer enough. "Well why don't you try it? The last thing we need is the new guard captain killing her tailor over measurements."

"What do you suggest?" Aveline asked, removing her headband and wiping her brow. "I don't have much free time."

"You seem free now." Aveline sighed heavily, annoyed by Hawke's persistence and oddly touched by it. "Let's start with some food. I'll find us something." A smile spread across her face as she watched him leave. Deciding not to worry about how exactly he would find the food, Aveline leaned back in her chair.

"Another hot day in Kirkwall." She lamented. She looked down at her clothing, particularly the leather apron she wore over her white tunic. "Why do I wear this thing?" She wondered aloud. Unable to find a suitable reason she removed it, unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. Aveline gently massaged the side of her breasts and sighed contentedly, "That thing was murderous."

At that moment Hawke entered, holding a tray of food. Aveline's hands leapt onto the desk as her face flushed. Fortunately Hawke had the courtesy to avert his gaze. "I found some bread and a few pieces of salted pork."

Aveline nodded in thanks, inexplicably mortified that Hawke had seen her doing that. The pair ate in silence for several minutes; Aveline uncharacteristically bashful and Hawke trying to think of a way to ease the tension. His thoughts were impeded by the realization that he could just make out Aveline's breasts through her sweat soaked shirt.

"Uhm . . . . Aveline?" Hawke said, weakly pointing to her chest. Aveline's face flushed even darker as she looked down at her almost transparent tunic. To make matters worse she could feel her nipples hardening, whether out of excitement or embarrassment she wasn't sure. "I'll leave you to your work." Hawke said suddenly his eyes averted and his face turning red. He stood up and reached for the tray just as Aveline did. Their hands touched for an instant before they both recoiled as if they had been stung.

Hawke prayed that she wouldn't notice his growing erection. But judging by her gaze she had noticed. Now it was Aveline's turn to stare in silence. The tension was broken when Hawke turned away and strode towards the door.

As his hand touched the handle Hawke heard Aveline say his name. When he turned around to respond she pulled him into a kiss. Any semblance of trepidation now gone, Hawke slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His hands roamed her body, brushing her hips and buttocks. After a while they pulled away, their breathing heavy. Hawke looked directly into her vibrant green eyes before pulling her into another kiss. This time his hands found her shoulders and, more importantly, the neck of her shirt. Without any hesitation he pulled her shirt down as she maneuvered her arms through the sleeves.

Aveline pulled away, revealing her exposed breasts to Hawke in full. She stepped backwards as she gave him a seductive smile. Finding the desk, Aveline sat on the edge and shook her hair free of it's ponytail. Trying not to appear too eager as he followed her, Hawke laid a hand on her left breast. Aveline softly bit her lip as his other hand caressed her side, making it's way down towards her waist. Soon his other hand followed suit and they both stopped at the waist of her breeches. She leaned back and lifted her hips, allowing Hawke to remove her pants. He pulled her boots off, almost as an afterthought, before discarding her pants.

Aveline sat in front of him, wearing nothing but a light brown pair of underpants. A dark stain had already spread across the underside of her crotch. Kneeling down, Hawke lifted Aveline's leg and placed a tender kiss on her thigh. He slowly worked his way towards her womanhood. Aveline's breath caught in her chest as she felt his breath through her last piece of clothing. Hawke slid his fingers into the waistband of her underpants and pulled them down. Just as eager as him, Aveline pulled one leg free and left her panties dangling off her ankle. Her chest was heaving as she showed the last part of herself to him.

Hawke leaned forward, his breath causing Aveline to gasp in shock. He gave her a small smile as he touched her outer lips. Aveline gasped again as she felt herself grow even more wet. Slowly he spread her open, eliciting a stifled moan. He leaned forward and softly ran his tongue over her clit. Aveline reclined fully on the desk, one hand covering her mouth and the other touching the top of Hawke's head. Interpreting this as a good sign; Hawke increased his probing. Aveline's hand gripped his hair tightly as his tongue slid into her vagina. He felt a rush of fluids as Aveline's legs tensed and her back arched. Her head was spinning as pleasure shot through her body. After several moments she relaxed, her entire body quivering.

"So long . . . ." Aveline murmured. She weakly looked up to see Hawke removing his chestpiece. Although she would never admit it, Aveline was grateful for the reprieve. By the time Hawke was down to his breeches she had recuperated enough to slide off the desk. Kneeling in front of him, she grabbed the front of his pants and swiftly untied them. Hooking her fingers around his underpants as well, Aveline pulled down.

She reached out and tentatively grabbed his throbbing penis. Sliding forward, Aveline placed a kiss on the tip of his member. She looked up to see Hawke's eyes closed in pleasure. With a small smile she wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly moved down. She was just able to fit him completely in her mouth. After a moment of adjustment she started moving backwards. She felt his hands on the back of her head; felt him running his fingers through her hair. She increased the tempo and closed her eyes too. After what could have been five minutes or twenty, Aveline felt Hawke stiffen.

"Aveline!" He whispered urgently, attempting to pull away. But she continued, ignoring his warning. Suddenly he went rigid as semen poured into her mouth. To her surprise, she didn't hate the flavor. She was swallowing it before she could even entertain the notion of spitting it out. She swallowed everything he gave her, only pulling away when Hawke went limp. Now it was his turn to slump on the desk. Aveline took the opportunity to take a sip of water. With an eager grin she threw a leg over Hawke's waist and straddled him. She leaned over him and planted a kiss on his chest.

Hawke's eyes opened as his face spread into a grin. Placing a hand on the back of her neck; he pulled her into a proper kiss. His other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her even closer. Suddenly Aveline felt a familiar object brush against her. Aveline reached down, grabbed his manhood and brought it to her vagina. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself onto him. Although it was tight, it didn't hurt as she had expected. Once he was completely inside her, Aveline straightened and let pleasure engulf her body.

All of a sudden Hawke sat up and wrapped his arms around her. In a surprise move he stood up, turned around, and laid Aveline on the desk. From there he gradually started to pull out. Knowing what was coming next; Aveline bit her lip and grabbed the edges of her desk. Hawke pushed back in, not stopping until he was fully inside her again. He continued the motions, starting off slow. Aveline was fighting down her moans. Had her thoughts been clearer she would have cursed her "outspoken" nature. As it was she could only instinctively bite her lip and lose herself in the moment. The feeling of Hawke rubbing against the walls of her vagina made Aveline's legs shake.

Hawke gently build up speed, his motions becoming more audible as Aveline grew wetter. Soon Aveline couldn't keep her voice silent as Hawke slid in and out of her. Before she could reveal their act, Hawke leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as he started slamming into her. The front of the desk was coated with Aveline's fluid as Hawke drove her towards an orgasm. Feeling her body tighten again, Aveline broke off the kiss and buried her face in Hawke's chest. This time was even more overwhelming as her entire body spasmed and she tightened around him. Reaching the end of his endurance as well, Hawke felt himself release into Aveline. She could feel his warmth spreading inside her and she didn't care about the consequences. Aveline opened her eyes and looked into Hawke's.

"Don't pull out." She whispered as she pulled him into a kiss. They lay there, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.


	2. Chantry Sister

The great doors of the Chantry opened silently as a robed man entered. The man listened intently for any noise, not wanting to be discovered. He took care to shut the doors quietly before approaching the dais in the heart of the Chantry. Hawke removed his hood as he surveyed the room, seeing no sign of the Sister he was supposed to meet.

"Greetings Serah Hawke." Hawke turned around to see Sister Petrice walking down the steps adjacent to the dais.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly. "I want no part in your plots."

"At ease Hawke." Petrice said, patting the air dismissively. "I only want to thank you for your assistance with Ketojan."

"Thank me at midnight in the Chantry?" Petrice smirked slightly at that. Walking past Hawke she approached one of the great bronze statues that flanked the entrance. Hawke followed, his eyes never leaving the Chantry Sister.

"There aren't many places one can talk about Qunari nowadays." She said as she ran a hand along the leg of a statue. "Marvelous isn't it?"

"Captivating."

Petrice smiled; an act both unsettling and surprising. "I am not your enemy." She walked away from the statue, lightly dragging her fingers across the wall. This time Hawke folded his arms and watched her. "I have something to show you."

Against all rational thoughts, Hawke fell in line. Petrice walked up to the lectern in the center of the raised area. Leaning against the railing she surveyed Hawke, a strange look in her eyes. He glared back at her, waiting for her to spout more religious zealotry.

"Something occurred to me: I may have been too hasty with my actions when we first met." Petrice said. "Had I known of your skills I wouldn't have dared trick you. You could be very useful to Kirkwall . . . . to me."

"Are we done here?" Hawke asked. Petrice pushed herself off the railing and sauntered towards Hawke.

"The gold I gave you was a paltry reward for your deeds. I think something better is deserved." She reached out pulled Hawke into fierce kiss. After a split second of indecision Hawke pulled away, furiously wiping his mouth. Petrice smiled at him again, lust in her eyes. She turned away from Hawke and swiftly began disrobing. Soon she stood before him wearing undergarments that no Sister would ever wear. A small part of Hawke's mind was telling him to leave, but a much larger part could not ignore the swelling in his robes.

Before he could think about doing anything else Hawke pulled his robes off. Petrice turned around and ran her hand across his chest. After a moment she knelt down in front of his groin. Without any hesitation she pulled his underpants down and wrapped her hand around his member. Petrice looked up at him as she started stroking, smiling impishly. Leaning forward she licked the tip of his penis. Despite his determination, Hawke let out a groan. Petrice ran her tongue down the length of his cock.

After several more times she wrapped her lips around it and slid him fully into her mouth. Hawke grabbed the back of her head and forced her down to the base. Petrice followed suit and started moving her head back and forth. As her tempo increased, so did the noise she made. Soon the Chantry was echoing with the sound of her slurping. Just as Hawke began to feel his climax coming, Petrice pulled away. She stood up and walked to the railing again.

She rested her elbows on the cold stone and seductively swayed her ass. Not missing a beat, Hawke stepped forward and pulled her underpants down. Before Petrice could react he thrust into her, causing a loud moan to escape. Enjoying the warm sensation that engulfed his cock, Hawke started pumping. Petrice moaned louder and louder as he drove in and out of her. She wrapped her fingers around the rails and threw her head back in pleasure. She could feel warm fluids running down her legs as Hawke slammed into her. Removing her bra, Petrice pinched her left nipple and brought her arousal to new heights.

Somewhere in the midst of Hawke's movements Petrice felt herself climax. Her legs shook as she soaked the hallowed stone of the chantry floor. Her moans turned into whimpers as Hawke continued despite her newfound sensitivity. Finally she felt him stiffen and felt a hot sensation as he ejaculated into the deepest part of her.

Petrice rested her head on her arms as she felt Hawke pull out. The feeling of his seed dripping out of her vagina caused her legs to shake even more. "Payment well deserved." She said hoarsely. She looked over her shoulder to see Hawke smiling, his cock still erect. She let out a soft chuckle as her head slumped against the railing. Another round wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

Hawke reached out and grabbed her bottom. He slowly spread her buttocks apart and stared at her clenched asshole. Petrice realized what he was doing just as his index finger wormed it's way in. Her eyes widened in shock as his finger slid further into a place she hadn't used in a long time. He moved his digit in and out for a few moments before removing it completely. A moment later she felt the tip of his penis force it's way in. Suddenly finding her voice, Petrice let out a cry, part moan part scream, as Hawke pushed all the way in.

Petrice gripped the rails so tightly her knuckles were white. Amid the pain she could feel arousal. As Hawke moved that feeling grew. Reaching down, Petrice rubbed her clit as her head rested on her other arm. As his speed increased, so did hers. Suddenly she plunged two fingers into her soaked pussy. Pumping her fingers in time with Hawke's thrusts, Petrice reached another climax. Her entire body tensed as she let out her loudest cry yet.

Now the only thing keeping her up was Hawke. She could feel him reaching his end after her orgasm. Seized by a sudden urge, Petrice touched her vagina again. This time she caught a small amount of Hawke's seed on her finger and brought it to her lips.

Hawke didn't miss her movement. Her lust drove him over the edge and he ejaculated into her again. Petrice felt the heat of his semen overwhelm her lower body. As Hawke pulled out Petrice fell to her knees. She slumped to the floor, her breath ragged and uneven. Hawke sat down behind her, enjoying the sight of his fluids leaking out both holes. "Payment well deserved." She murmured.


	3. Amell Family

Hawke stared disdainfully at the letter his mother just handed him. "An Orlesian party? He looked at Leandra in disbelief.

"You don't have to go." She laughed. Hawke looked relieved as tossed the letter on the desk. "But you could make an appearance."

Hawke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aren't there more important matters to attend to? The Arishok asked for me by name." Now it was Leandra's turn to sigh, albeit with more amusement than her son.

"You would rather deal with those strange Qunari than go to a party?"

"At least if a Qunari wants me dead he'll tell me first." Leandra laughed as her son folded his arms defiantly. "I'll try to be there. I can't promise anything though."

"Thank you."

Hawke stumbled into Hightown just as the sun began to set. He sent his companions home as soon as they had returned to Kirkwall. He fully intended to crawl into bed and sleep through the next day. But as he opened the door to his room he saw a set of finery laid out on his bed. Hawke sighed dramatically as he stared at the clothes, "Mother really wanted me to go. I should at least humor her." Hawke removed his sweat soaked armor and donned the Orlesian garb. He glanced out the window and upon seeing how late it was rushed out of the manor.

He managed to find the party easily enough thanks to the echoing music and drunken nobles stumbling away. Unsurprisingly, everyone was too distracted to stop Hawke from walking right in. In keeping with proper Orlesian custom, all the partygoers were wearing elaborate masks.

"I might need a mask." Hawke muttered. He was lucky enough to find a discarded one almost immediately. The man who owned it was busy vomiting violently into a chamber pot. "It seems like he could have kept the mask on." Hawke mused, looking at the half mask.

He slipped the plain white mask on and traipsed into the main hall. The moment he set foot inside he was assailed by a pungent mixture of perfumes and colognes. He had to fight the urge to cough as he made his way through the crowd. Eventually he managed to find a balcony relatively devoid of people. Taking several deep breaths, Hawke glanced at the only other person on the balcony.

She wore a dark red dress with long, puffy sleeves. Her silvery hair was tied in an elegant bun and the top half of her face was obscured by a golden mask. After several seconds she noticed Hawke staring at her. Hawke flashed her an uncharacteristically roguish smile. What little part of her cheek that was exposed turned bright red. He stepped forward and offered his hand to the mysterious woman. After a moment of consideration she laid her hand in his and was whisked into the ballroom. They stopped right in the center just as a slow song started to echo through the grand room.

Hawke wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They started to waltz in time with the music, their eyes never parting. Hawke took the opportunity to look more closely at the woman. Her grey hair was the only sign of age on her beautiful body. The pair of green eyes sparkling at him spoke of intelligence and a certain, inexplicable understanding. She knew Hawke was admiring her and she didn't object.

Hawke opened his mouth to say something, but the woman raised a delicate finger and placed it on his lips. She smiled and shook her head slightly. In a moment of daring Hawke planted a soft kiss on her finger. Her smile grew wider and she stepped closer, looking up at him with those glittering green eyes. There was a sadness in those eyes that spoke of many past tragedies. It broke Hawke's heart to see anyone suffer, even a complete stranger. She gently rested her head on Hawke's chest, the top of her head just brushing his chin. As she did a pleasant scent wafted past Hawke's nose. It was maddeningly familiar and strangely comforting. He inhaled deeply, trying to spur his memory.

Hawke felt her arms leave his shoulders and wrap around his waist. There was something nostalgic about the way she held him, like a childhood friend or old family member. He draped his arms over her slender shoulders, lightly cradling her head. The song ended but they remained there, oblivious to their surroundings. Hawke could feel her shoulders shaking and his heart leapt as he realized she was crying. He placed a hand under her chin and softly lifted her head. As soon as their eyes met again Hawke realized who she was. The way his mother's eyes widened, he could tell that she had come to the same realization. But even that startling realization didn't stop the feeling that had been growing inside him. Throwing all caution to the wind, Hawke leaned in and kissed her.

Leandra's eyes widened in shock as her eldest child passionately kissed her. As she recovered from the shock she was startled to find that she didn't want to pull away. Her mind was screaming for her to forget the world and kiss him back; to lose herself for a brief moment in something more wonderful than she had experienced in years. Her eyes closed as her lips parted and she let herself fall completely into the moment. Leandra's arms tightened as she pulled her son deeper into that amazing kiss.

Finally their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes. Leandra planted another small kiss on her son's lips before pulling away. She weaved through the crowd with Hawke in hot pursuit. She led him to the same balcony where they had started the whole affair. In the sobering night air they looked at each other in a new light. He saw a woman before him; one who needed to be shown how beautiful she was. She saw man before her; one who loved her, who had loved her his entire life. They stepped forward in unison and kissed deeply. Hawke pulled her into him, embracing her tightly. Leandra's heart pounded in her chest as she ran her hands over his back.

Her sleeve fell from her shoulder, revealing the soft white skin underneath. Hawke lightly traced his hand along her shoulder, causing Leandra to shiver. Their lips refused to part as their hands caressed. Hawke's hand gently brushed the side of Leandra's breast. Her heart pounding harder than ever, Leandra unbuttoned the top of Hawke's shirt and her fingers trailed across his chest. His hand moved lower, stopping on her hip before moving to her supple bottom. Leandra's mind went blank as her emotions took complete control. Finally breaking off the kiss Leandra locked eyes with Hawke. She tenderly grabbed his hand and brought it down between her legs. She took a deep breath as she pressed his fingers against her swollen vulva.

Even though he was touching her through clothing, Leandra's body still quivered as his fingers moved. Her breathing increased rapidly as his hand rubbed between her legs. Hawke leaned forward and placed a kiss at the base of her neck. It felt as though electricity was shooting through her each time his lips touched her neck. Soon she was unable to resist having him touch her bare skin. Pulling his hand away for a moment, Leandra lifted her dress enough for Hawke to bring his fingers against her soaked underpants. Hawke moved them aside as he rubbed Leandra's lips. Not wanting to wait even a second longer Leandra wrapped her hand around his and slid his fingers fully into her vagina.

Her entire body shook with pleasure as Hawke moved his fingers inside her. Her legs trembled so much that she almost collapsed. Hawke threw his arm around her waist in an attempt to hold her up. Leandra's hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly as she tightened around his fingers. A sudden rush of liquid served as a precursor to mind numbingly powerful orgasm. Unable to control herself, Leandra threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Her entire body went limp as bliss spread throughout her.

Now more concerned than aroused, Hawke lifted Leandra and gently placed her in a nearby chair. "Are you all right?" He whispered. She could see the concern in his eyes and it touched her deeply. She reached out and weakly caressed his cheek. From this vantage point Hawke could see her soaked underpants and just make out Leandra's womanhood beneath the fabric. Leandra smiled as she noticed his wide eyed stare.

"Stand up." She said softly. Hawke rose to his feet, giving Leandra a perfect view of his crotch. She shakily rose to her feet and placed her arms on Hawke's shoulders. She lightly pushed her lips against his as she guided him into the seat. She pulled his trousers down, revealing his erect manhood. Now she stared with wide eyes as she reached out to grab Hawke's penis. After touching it for a moment she lifter her skirt up again; this time she removed her panties completely and threw them aside.

She hovered over Hawke's lap, a moment of doubt clouding her thoughts. But it vanished as soon as it arrived and Leandra lowered herself onto Hawke's manhood. The sensation was overwhelming as the heat of their lust connected. Leandra could feel him reaching deep inside her, a sensation more wonderful than she could describe. Hawke's hands tenderly grabbed Leandra's as their fingers interlocked. She gradually lifted herself up, relishing in what was to come. Just as she reached the tip of his penis her feet slipped and she fell straight down. The sudden force of his entry caused her to cry out in pleasure and a little pain.

Her voice echoed across Hightown as she continued to moan. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice when Hawke pulled down her dress and exposed her breasts. She instinctively leaned forward as her body trembled and Hawke took that opportunity to act. He tilted his head forward and ran his tongue around Leandra's areola. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as Hawke gently sucked on her exposed breast. Her hips slowly rose and fell, finally starting the movement her body had been crying out for. Soon she was bouncing as quickly as she could, her hands finding Hawke's again. The pleasure was indescribable as Leandra gripped him tighter and tighter.

She climaxed again, this time biting her lip to keep her voice in check. She slumped forward and rested her head on Hawke's shoulder. She could feel him throbbing inside her, still ready for more. Knowing that she couldn't handle another orgasm, Leandra pulled herself off him and knelt down. Taking his penis in her hand, she slid him completely into her mouth. Hawke closed his eyes as Leandra's head bobbed up and down. Suddenly he was at his limit. He tried to warn Leandra but all that he managed was a groan. Just before his climax Leandra stood and slid him into her again. His seed poured into Leandra and filled her with a beautifully warm sensation. She stood up again, giving Hawke another chance to see her glistening vagina. He saw his seed leak out just before his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Leandra smiled contentedly and grabbed her discarded panties. Deciding not to put them back on she pulled Hawke's pants up. She tucked her underpants in his pocket before sitting down on his lap. She laid her head on his chest as her eyes drifted shut.


	4. Hawke Family

Bethany and Hawke sat across from each other at the only table Gamlen owned. They sifted through the thick soup they were eating that morning.

"This looks like it should be at the bottom of a chamber pot." Hawke complained. Bethany looked up briefly and smiled at her brother. She looked away immediately when Hawke made eye contact. "Is something wrong Bethany? You look flushed."

"I'm fine." She said quietly. These embarrassing moments had all started after a conversation with Isabela.

"I guess you've been with a lot of men." Bethany said.

"Men. Women. Elves. A dwarf in drag once, but I don't recommend that." Isabela replied cheerfully.

" Oh."

"Aw... you're blushing! Why? How many lovers have you had?" Isabela inquired.

"I-I never—"

"You're a virgin? Hawke, you've been holding out on the poor girl! Get her a night at the Blooming Rose. On me!"

"That's, um, very generous." Bethany said uncomfortably.

"I'm a giver." Later that day Bethany visited Isabela at the Hanged Man. "Here to take me up on that offer?" Isabela asked jovially.

"No thank you." Isabela pouted as Bethany sat down. She looked at Isabela, unable to articulate her thoughts. But Isabela beat her to the punch.

"So you've never had sex? Was there never a good looking man in Lothering?"

"There were some." Bethany said. For some reason her mind conjured up an image of her older brother grinning at her. "But none I knew well enough to . . . do that with." Bethany tried unsuccessfully to shake the image.

"You don't have to know a man at all to have sex with him." Isabela said. "What you're talking about is 'making love'. Silly phrase isn't it?" Bethany smiled slightly in response.

"Actually, there is someone now who might be . . ." her voice trailed off as her mind went down an unexpected path. Her face turned bright pink and she was immensely grateful that Isabela couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Oh really?" Isabela leaned forward eagerly. "Do tell."

"You don't know him." Bethany lied. "He's another refugee from Lothering."

Isabela looked crestfallen. But she perked up almost immediately. "Are you going to do anything with him?"

"No. He wouldn't be interested in me in that way."

"Nonsense." Isabela said. "You're very beautiful. Tell him how you feel and he'll jump at the chance to grey your warden."

"Isabela!" Bethany cried. Although she couldn't admit it, the thought of fraternizing with her brother in that way wasn't unappealing. But she disregarded the notion. He would never be interested in her. She was his baby sister, she shouldn't be interested in him. But try as she might, she could not forget the idea. "I need to get some fresh air." She said, standing up. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"He's visiting Fenris in Hightown." Isabela said. Bethany thanked her and walked out of the Hanged Man. If she thought the cold night air would clear her head she was wrong. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she couldn't stop hoping that her brother would have the same confusing feelings as her. Bethany got home as quickly as she could. As soon as the door was shut she let out a sigh of relief. In the presence of her mother and uncle she would be able to control herself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hawke asked. "Maybe you shouldn't help me with Athenril's new job today. I don't want you getting hurt because you were distracted by a cold." Hawke stood up, grabbing his and Bethany's empty bowls as he did. Bethany wanted to argue but she couldn't find the strength to look her brother in the eye. It had been several months since she had first entertained those thoughts and living in close quarters with him hadn't made them go away.

She had caught a glimpse of her brother changing a few weeks before and her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. The unfamiliar tingling sensation between her legs had taken hours to go away. She couldn't forget the image of her brother standing there almost completely naked, sweat dripping off his muscled body.

"Okay." Bethany said. She stood up as well, keeping her eyes firmly on her boots. She walked into the bedroom she shared with her mother and shut the door.

"Gamlen and I are going to the market." Leandra said, looking at Hawke.

"Keep an eye on Bethany please. I think she's fallen ill." Hawke replied. He lifted his bow off the ground and strolled out of the house. Leandra walked over to the bedroom door and gently knocked.

"Are you alright Bethany?"

"I'm fine!" She said. She was fanning her face, trying to remove some of the flush that had crept into it. "I'm going to lie down for a little bit."

"We'll be gone for a few hours." Leandra said. "Get as much rest as you need sweetheart." Bethany sighed gratefully as she listened to her mother and uncle leave. She immediately removed her outer layer of clothing in an effort to cool down. When it didn't work she stripped down completely. She sat on her bed relief flooding through her as her body finally started to cool down. She didn't want to remain there, naked, until her family returned. Looking around the room she noticed the nightgown Hawke had bought her after she complained about having nothing to wear to bed.

"If he was interested in me he wouldn't have wanted me to wear more clothing." Bethany said. She grabbed the nightgown and put it on, marveling at the silky texture of the fabric. She loved how it felt but she never wanted to wear it for fear of getting it dirty. She reclined on the bed and stared up at the bed above her. Whenever she was alone with her thoughts they inevitably strayed towards her brother. This time was no exception. Soon that sensation between her legs returned. Bethany rolled over and tried to ignore it. But the more she tried the more she thought about it. She could feel a dampness spreading across her inner thighs.

She instinctively reached down to feel the wet patch. As she did her hand brushed against the outer lips of her womanhood. She inhaled sharply as a bolt of pleasure arced up her body. She withdrew her hand for a moment before slowly touching the same spot again. Her fingers gently ran along the folds of her swollen vagina. Bethany rolled onto her back and lifted her nightgown up above her waist. She closed her eyes as she laid both hands on the soft mound of pubic hair above her womanhood. She increased the tempo slightly and had to fight down a moan.

In Bethany's mind it wasn't her fingers softly probing. Her brother's fingers were caressing her most sensitive areas. His lips hovered above hers, tantalizingly close. He smiled as a finger dipped into her moist opening. He moved it back and forth, slowly inching it's way in and out. Bethany could feel her body tighten around his finger. His lips brushed against her and lightning shot through her legs. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she soaked his hand. But when she opened her eyes she found herself alone on the bed. She withdrew her finger and gazed sadly at her glistening hand. She carelessly wiped the moisture on the bed sheets and crawled under the covers. She blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the welling tears.

Hawke entered the quiet house a little after midnight. He was exhausted but pleased with himself. Athenril's job had gone smoothly and he managed to find Bethany a beautiful necklace with a carving of a hawk on it. He silently opened the door to Bethany and Leandra's room and tiptoed in. He set the amulet down on the nightstand next to Bethany's sleeping form. He looked at his sleeping sister for a moment, catching a faint, exotic smell. It reminded him of the time he had been forced to collect gold from a man in the Blooming Rose.

Before he could stop himself, Hawke reached out and gently stroked Bethany's hair. He smiled as she muttered something indistinct. He left the room, casting one last look at his sleeping sister. He walked into the room he shared with Gamlen and was unsurprised to find it empty. Hawke stripped down to his underpants and slid under his thin blanket. His eyes closed almost immediately.

It felt as though he had been in bed only a few minutes when he was shocked back into consciousness by someone entering the room. He opened his eyes to see Bethany sitting on the edge of his bed. The dim light and his grogginess almost made it look as though she was naked. Hawke shook his head as he sat up. But his vision didn't lie to him: Bethany was sitting at the foot of his bed naked as the day she was born. Just as Hawke opened his mouth to speak Bethany leaned forward and kissed him.

He felt her hand push on his chest, gently but firmly forcing him onto his back. She inched forward, her legs resting on either side of his hips. He could feel her grinding against him as their kiss continued. She grabbed his hand and laid it on her breast. He could feel her nipple stiffen as it made contact with his skin.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "I can feel you pressing against me brother."

Hawke's eyes flared open as he rolled off his bed. He landed face first on the cold floor. He could hear Gamlen's derisive laughter echoing throughout the room.

"Bad dreams?" He jeered. Hawke climbed to his feet and looked to his uncle. He started to say "yes" but stopped. Had it really been a bad dream? What he had just dreamt about should disgust him. But it didn't. That fact alone was enough to thoroughly confuse him. His thoughts were interrupted by the real Bethany walking into their room. She was wearing her nightgown and had the necklace draped around her neck.

"Can I talk to my brother alone please?" Gamlen snorted and walked out of the room, muttering under his breath. He shut the door behind him, leaving Hawke and Bethany alone. Bethany fidgeted slightly, her hands idly touching the necklace. Hawke looked at her, actually glad she wasn't making eye contact. "Thank you for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." Hawke said. Bethany smiled slightly and looked at Hawke for a moment. She looked away almost immediately, blushing furiously. She walked past Hawke and sat down on his bed, still nervously playing with her necklace. "Is everything alright?"

Unable to tell him what she felt in heart, Bethany settled for a simple hook. "No." She said, swallowing hard. "I-I-I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me you won't get angry. Or be disgusted with me."

"Of course I won't be angry Bethany." Hawke said, moving to sit beside her. "You can always talk to me. You know that right?"

Bethany nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly she was sobbing into her brother's shoulder as a worried and bemused Hawke wrapped his arms around her. Bethany's thin frame shook as she cried harder than she had cried in a long time. "I love you." She managed to say through the tears.

"I love you too." Hawke replied, looking alarmed.

She shook her head vehemently. "Not the way I love you. You'll never love me the way I love you. You're too nice and good and perfect."

"What are you talking about?" Hawke asked. Bethany looked up at him for a moment before pulling him into a deep kiss. He could feel her lips pressing urgently against his but the shock of what was happening froze him in place. After a moment she pulled away, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Her breathing was shallow as she gave her brother a heartbroken look. "I told you." She said sadly, "You can never love me that way. You're too—" The rest of her sentence was cut short as Hawke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Her breath caught in her chest as her body pressed against his. Their lips were locked together, as though they had always been. Hawke eventually broke away, staring into Bethany's amber eyes.

"Don't ever think that." He whispered. "Don't ever doubt how much I love you." Bethany's face lit up as an intense feeling of relief washed over her. More than that though, she felt goosebumps all over her body as a warm sensation spread throughout her. She hadn't been rejected; her seemingly crazy feelings had been returned in full. Fresh tears streamed down her face, this time running over her beaming face.

Hawke reached out and softly laid his hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tears with a thumb as a smile spread across his face. Bethany covered his hand with hers and gently brushed the other against Hawke's cheek. She could feel a tingling sensation spreading through her legs. But this time she wasn't worried or ashamed. She stood up and stepped away from his bed. She locked eyes with her brother again as she lifted her nightgown over her shoulders and dropped it on the ground.

Bethany felt her nipples harden and her thighs grow damp as Hawke stared at her. He slowly rose to his feet and removed his undergarments. His manhood swelled as Bethany stared at him. Their eyes roamed each other's body hungrily, taking in every detail. After what could have been years the spell broke. Hawke stepped towards her and slid his arm around her waist. His other encircled her slender shoulders. She draped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. They kissed again, hugging each other tightly.

Suddenly Hawke lifted Bethany off her feet and carried her towards his bed. He gently laid her on the bed and knelt in front of her. She instinctively closed her legs as his eyes drifted over her body. She slowly parted them as Hawke leaned forward and kissed her neck. His lips gradually moved up her neck and finally made contact with her lips. She felt his calloused hands on come to rest on her hips. As her desire took over Bethany couldn't wait for him any longer. She grabbed his hand and brought it against her vagina. Her sensitivity increased tenfold as his fingers touched her pink lips.

He applied slight pressure and was rewarded with lustful moan. His index finger probed the opening of her womanhood, eliciting a whimper. He tentatively pushed his finger into her, amazed at the heat and moisture of her vagina. Bethany's eyes closed tightly as her body started to tremble. Her wildest fantasy was coming true at that very moment! Her body started to quiver as she felt the pleasure building inside. Without warning she grabbed his hand and pulled it away. She looked at Hawke and quickly shook her head. Her eyes darted to his groin and then back up to his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked. Bethany nodded, excited and scared. Hawke swallowed and inched forward. Bethany could feel the tip of his penis touching her virgin sex. She inhaled deeply and relaxed as much as possible. Hawke looked at her with concern in his eyes. But she wanted this, they both did. Gathering his nerve, Hawke gently slid into Bethany's vagina.

Bethany grimaced slightly as she felt a sharp spike of pain. She breathed deeply as her body adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. Soon the pain was gone, replaced by pleasure and a wonderful feeling of anticipation. Her walls gripped him tightly as he moved deeper into her. Bethany's eyes rolled back in her head as he was completely enveloped by her soaking womanhood. They stopped for a moment, overwhelmed by the onslaught of feelings. Bethany couldn't believe the sensation of being so . . . . full. All of her thoughts focused on the throbbing member inside her. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as Hawke started to slide out.

His hips carefully moved back until he was almost completely out. He moved forward, his penis rubbing against the walls of her flower. This time he didn't stop when he was fully inside her. A steady rhythm started as Hawke pumped in and out. Bethany tried to keep her voice down as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. She felt a familiar rising sensation building inside her. Instead of fighting it, Bethany immersed herself completely in her ecstasy.

Hawke felt her entire body go rigid as her vagina clenched him tightly. She moaned continuously as her back involuntarily arched. The orgasm lasted much longer than her previous one. Her breasts heaved as the pleasure continued to roll over her in waves. Somewhere in her clouded mind she noticed her brother had had stopped his motions.

"Keep moving!" Bethany cried. Hawke obliged, resuming his slow pumping. "Faster!" Hawke looked at her for a moment before increasing the speed. He slid in and out of her rapidly, the sound of his hips hitting hers echoing loudly. Bethany's voice failed to keep up as her brother slammed into her. She could only lay there with her mouth open as he moved as fast as possible. Her entire body moved with the force of his thrusts and her mind went completely and blissfully blank. Hawke reached out and laid a hand on her bouncing breast. He ran a finger over her stiff nipple before pinching it softly. Bethany's hand moved to her remaining breast and imitated his. Suddenly a strange desire pierced her cloudy mind.

"Pull out." She gasped. Hawke followed her command, wondering what she had in mind. Bethany rolled over and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet rested on the floor as she lifted her rear into the air. Hawke leapt off the bed and moved behind her. Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, Hawke knelt behind her. He moved forward and ran his tongue along Bethany's exposed vagina. She moaned softly, excited by the turn of events. Hawke lapped eagerly at the rush of liquid. He slid his tongue inside her and swirled it around. Bethany propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Hawke. The sight of his head bobbing between her legs made her head spin.

Eventually Hawke pulled his head away. He licked his lips, his curiosity sated. He moved behind her and reentered her eager vagina. Knowing what his sister wanted, Hawke resumed his fast rhythm. Hawke gripped her waist and pulled her into him as he thrust. Bethany spread her legs farther apart, trying to steady herself. He was reaching deeper inside of her than before, bringing her to an even greater pleasure. She could feel him growing harder inside her.

"Bethany!" Hawke groaned. She knew what was coming next and it excited her more than anything else. His manhood went rigid as his seed shot into her. His warmth spreading inside her brought Bethany to another climax. She cried out hoarsely as he poured every last drop into her vagina. She collapsed on the bed, unable to keep herself up any longer. Hawke stumbled to the other side of the bed and crumpled next to Bethany.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually return to normal. Hawke wrapped his arm around Bethany and pulled her closer.

"How did Mother and Gamlen not hear us?" He wondered aloud.

"They left for Hightown." Bethany said sleepily. Her eyes were closed before Hawke could respond. He looked down at her, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Don't ever doubt how much I love you." Hawke pulled the blanket over them and let his eyes drift shut as he held Bethany close.


	5. Gentle Hostage

Hawke exhaled slowly as he left Arianni's home. Many of the elves in the Alienage gave him questioning looks as they passed. They knew of Feynriel's "illness" and Hawke could see the relief on their faces as he nodded in reply. Isabela, Fenris and Anders stood near the Vhenadahl in the center of the Alienage looking sheepish. Isabela and Fenris had been forcibly expelled from the Fade after several poor decisions.

Wanting to be alone, Hawke waved his companions away. Only Anders met his gaze as the trio walked away. Hawke watched them go, his mind somewhere between annoyed and amused. He'd let them stew for a little bit before forgiving them. He sat under the awning of a nearby building, grateful that the day was coming to a close. His eyes drifted shut as his weary mind finally slowed down.

Loud voices interrupted the pleasant dream Hawke had found himself in. He glanced in the direction of the noise and was unsurprised to see two elves arguing. He was too tired to care what they were saying; all he wanted was quiet. What little sky he could see through the canopy above was colored crimson. He knew he should go home before the vagrants came searching but his body refused to move. The unyielding stone wall at his back invited him back into sleep. His head drooped as his eyelids fluttered in a vain attempt to stay awake.

"Serah Hawke!" A feminine voice pierced the veil covering his sleep deprived brain. Hawke's eyes flared open and he saw an auburn haired elf kneeling in front of him. Some part of his mind recognized her but he couldn't seem to access it. She noticed his confusion and gave him a soft smile. "Lia." She clarified.

"You . . . . were with . . . Kelder." He muttered groggily. Lia nodded her smile widening. Hawke shook his head, momentarily dispelling some of his drowsiness. "How are you?"

"Good. Papa is making more money." Hawke smiled, his mind already growing cloudy. "Why don't you stay with us tonight? You're much too tired to walk back to Hightown."

"I suppose . . . . ." Lia grabbed Hawke's hand and tugged. Getting the message, Hawke rose to his feet and was led to a nearby house. He barely registered his surroundings as he entered. Lia led him to a small bed in the corner of the second room. Hawke collapsed on it, lying face down on the coarse sheets. Lia laughed softly as she watched him fall asleep in a matter of moments.

Hawke's eyes gradually opened several hours later. He was lying in an unfamiliar room and, judging by the dim light, it was just before dawn. He realized he was wearing only his underclothes beneath the thin blanket that covered him. His armor was neatly piled at the foot of the bed. He had never left his armor in a state anywhere near as orderly as that. A soft snore drew his gaze to the right and down.

Lia was sleeping beside what was surely her bed, her head resting on a bundle of clothes. Hawke frowned as he realized she had undoubtably spent the entire night on the floor. Hawke pulled the blanket off his body and gently draped it over Lia's slender frame. But even the weight of the thin blanket was enough to wake her. Her green eyes flew open and she looked up at Hawke.

"Good morning." She said groggily, "I'm sorry my blanket wasn't thicker."

"You spend the night on the ground and apologize to me?" Hawke asked incredulously. "You should have let me sleep on the stone."

"You looked so tired." Lia said, sitting up. "I didn't want you waking up because our floor was too hard."

"You're too kind for this city." Hawke said. He moved off the bed and towards his armor. Lia blushed slightly as she averted her gaze. "Did you arrange my armor like this?"

Lia nodded, her blushing cheeks darkening. "You looked uncomfortable in it." Hawke cocked his head quizzically as he looked at her.

"Did you undress me?" Lia nodded again, looking mortified. Hawke grinned at her, "I'm not mad." Lia gave a relieved sigh as some of the flush left her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the floor until Hawke pulled his trousers on.

"There's some cold water in a bucket." Lia said, pointing to the other room. "You can use it to wash up if you want."

"Do I smell that bad?" Hawke laughed. Lia giggled as he gave her a wounded look. Her eyes were drawn to his muscled chest, particularly the lines on his abdomen. Hawke was too busy pretending to be insulted to notice. He did notice that she had changed out of the dress she wore the day before. One of the sleeves of her nightgown had fallen off her shoulder. The angle he was standing at let Hawke see partially down her shirt. He swallowed uncomfortably and walked towards the bucket Lia mentioned.

"Where's your father?" He asked, trying to pretend as though he hadn't noticed anything.

"He leaves for the docks early every morning. I don't usually see him until midday." Hawke could just make out the sound of her soft footsteps as she followed him into the other room. He glanced over his shoulder as he lifted a rag out of the water bucket. As far as he could tell Lia wasn't wearing anything under her light shift. That realization made his face very warm. He dabbed hurriedly at his face, welcoming the cooling sensation. After several minutes of silence he finished rinsing himself and turned to face Lia. The way she suddenly averted her eyes spoke volumes.

"I can take the bucket outside." Lia said.

"I don't mind." Hawke said, hoisting the heavy bucket with one hand. Lia stepped forward and attempted to pull the container out of his hand. Hawke lifted the bucket above his head and gave her a wide grin. Lia returned the smile as she vainly tried to reach. She stretched to her full height and was just able to brush the bottom of the bucket. Her reaching had the unintended consequence of putting her severely off balance. Lia pitched forward, bumping her head against Hawke's chest and causing him to lose his balance as well. He was able to catch himself and stop Lia with his free hand.

Unfortunately for them both, the bucket full of water in his other hand tipped over. They were both soaked before Hawke lowered his arm. He parted the hair plastered to his face and smiled at Lia. His grin froze when he saw her nightgown sticking to her lithe body. The white fabric had gone completely see through. Lia failed to realize this as moved the hair out of her own face and laughed.

She stopped laughing as she noticed the water running down Hawke's muscled body, giving him a very attractive sheen. Without thinking about her actions, Lia reached out brushed some droplets off his chest. Hawke stepped towards her, touching her hand with his own. They moved in unison, Lia standing on the tips of her toes and Hawke bending down. Their lips met in a tentative kiss.

Hawke dropped the bucket and rested his hand on Lia's waist. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Their lips parted slightly as their tongues inched their way out. They connected briefly for a moment before both of them pulled away. Lia grabbed Hawke's hand and led him back into the second room. She stopped in front of the small bed and kept her back to him as she removed her wet nightgown. Hawke's eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in her slender shoulders and waist and admiring her petite buttocks. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His fingers lightly trailed across her stomach as he kissed the base of her neck. She breathed deeply as his hand moved down her body. When they touched her light patch of brown pubic hair she inhaled sharply. One hand continued its journey down as the other drifted towards her breasts. His calloused hand gently caressed the soft skin of her breast. His index finger found her areola slowly circled it. His thumb moved down to lightly pinch her rapidly hardening nipple.

Lia's hand reached up and rested on the back of Hawke's head. She laid the other on his arm, coaxing him towards her womanhood. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as she felt his fingers move past her hair to touch the outer lips of her swollen sex. He gradually ran them up and down the length of her vulva. She bit her lip as the pleasure started to build between her legs.

She felt his hand leave her breast and fumble with the clasp on his pants. After a moment his breeches slid down and he kicked them aside. He deliberately kept his waist at a distance as he continued to rub her vagina. Lia slowly inched herself back until her body made contact with his. She felt his surprisingly warm manhood pressing against her lower back. Her arousal heightened as she felt him throb gently against her. She let out an audible moan as his hand returned to her waiting breast.

Without warning she lifted Hawke's hands and turned to face him. She pressed herself tightly against his body and kissed him. She draped her arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his around her back. She pulled him towards the bed, slowly lowering herself onto the sheets without ever breaking the kiss. Her hand moved down his body, coming to rest on his twitching penis. She wrapped her delicate fingers around it and guided him towards her womanhood. She felt the tip touch the opening of her sex and sharp spike of pleasure shot through her. Hawke gradually applied pressure until his manhood slipped in.

Lia's mouth opened wide as a flood of sensations overwhelmed her. A small amount of pain coupled with the feeling of him stretching her open caused her to lose her voice. Hawke continued to move in, his eyes closed in pleasure. The walls of her vagina gripped him tightly as he entered her fully. He stopped; looking into Lia's half closed eyes. After several moments she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him again. Hawke gradually pulled out and just before removing himself completely he started pushing back in.

Gradually a rhythm was found, one that allowed Lia to bask in the pleasure. She found her voice soon enough and the small room was filled with her soft moans. Hawke increased the speed of his thrusts, causing Lia's voice to rise. Her modest breast heaved as the pace quickened. Soon her entire body moved with the force of his motions. She rested her arms on the wall behind her as the sound of his manhood moving in and out of her became louder. A wave of pleasure was rising inside her. Her voice reached new heights as the wave came crashing down and her entire body quivered.

Hawke stopped his motions as Lia's body slowly returned to its normal rhythm. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "Why did you stop?"

Hawke grinned as an idea struck him. He lifted Lia's slender body and lay down on the bed beneath her. Lia's legs gripped his waist tightly as his penis moved deeper into her. Now able to go at her own pace, Lia gently moved up and down. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Hawke's chest as he slid in and out of her. The fluids rushed out of her womanhood in greater quantities as he reached deep inside her. Her small breasts bounced slightly as she moved faster. Lia could feel another climax building in her still tender body. He breathing grew shallower as a more powerful orgasm reached its peak. She threw her head back and let out a prolonged cry as liquid rushed out of her vagina.

Lia's inner walls clamped down over and over again as the orgasm ran through her body with even more intensity. Hawke groaned softly as he reached the end of his endurance. His manhood swelled as his seed poured into her. Lia could feel the warmth spreading through her and she shivered in pleasure. She collapsed on top of him, her head hitting his chest with a thud. Hawke held her close to him as he snatched the blanket off the floor and threw it over them. While Hawke remained awake, Lia was asleep almost instantly. He gently stroked her hair as she slept contentedly.


	6. Knight Commander

"You can't be serious!" Anders shouted.

Hawke folded his arms obstinately and leaned against one of the pillars in the clinic. "I'm just talking to her Anders, not turning myself in."

"You _are_ turning yourself in!" Anders shouted, "You're walking right into the Templar's stronghold and talking to the Knight Commander!"

"She knows I'm a mage Anders. She saw me fight the Qunari."

"How is that supposed to reassure me?" Anders grabbed Hawke's shoulders and shook him. "Don't you see how insane this is?"

"I'll be fine." Hawke pulled Anders off him and patted his friend on the shoulder. "And you already know how to break mages out of the Circle don't you?" Anders threw his arms up in resignation.

"Fine! Learn what she plans or whatever you intend to do! Just don't be surprised if she claps you irons and tries to make you Tranquil."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Anders." Hawke smiled at him one last time as he walked out. Two days ago he had received a letter from Meredith requesting his presence in the Templar hall. Supposedly it was regarding his new title as Champion of Kirkwall. Even Hawke didn't full believe that. While he was a free man now, Hawke knew Meredith could change that on a whim. He couldn't ignore her summons and risk being dragged there but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking into a trap.

That feeling only intensified as he walked into the courtyard of the Gallows. Every Templar present turned their head to watch him as they passed. Some, like Keran and Ruvena, smiled and waved; others nodded respectfully; but most simply stared, their faces hidden behind polished silver helms. He met their gaze fearlessly, knowing full well that they would attack at the slightest provocation. After walking by what felt like every Templar in Thedas Hawke arrived at the door to Meredith's office. He knocked once and waited, his heart beating just a little faster than usual.

"Enter." Meredith's cold voice pierced the solid wood door as easily as the air. Hawke pushed the door in and entered. "Champion." The room was small, much smaller than Hawke thought it would be. A large desk sat in the center, a large window overlooking a courtyard sat behind it. Meredith stood behind her desk, staring at the papers strewn about. Her red hood was down and her ornate circlet rested on the desk. When she looked up at Hawke the light framed her head and made her platinum hair glow with a strangely alluring light.

"Knight Commander." Hawke said curtly. He kept his hands at his side but ready for spellcasting. Meredith's vibrant blue eyes surveyed him but the thoughts that survey yielded were masked by her expressionless face. After several moments she gestured to a nearby chair. "I prefer to stand."

"I only wish to talk." Meredith said. "You would be more comfortable sitting." Hawke nodded slightly and sat in the chair. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Meredith moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it. "You are a rising power in this city Champion. Many owe you their lives and they would follow your example. That you are a mage only makes the matter more concerning. I wish to know who it is that inspires the people of this city."

"I'm sure you already know plenty about me." Hawke replied. "It's been over seven years since I arrived in the city."

"Secondhand stories and reports don't give the full picture do they?" For some reason Meredith paused after that. Her eyes roamed over Hawke again. "You are a mage yet you make no attempt to hide it. In fact, many of my Templars tell me you have helped them root out blood mages in and around the city."

"I don't like blood magic anymore than you do."

"Of course, this could all be a ploy to earn our trust. We would have no way of knowing. You are powerful Champion and such power attracts demons. I want to know what kind of man you are before I continue to let you roam free." Meredith repeated. Hawke stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Meredith met his stare and a battle of wills ensued. They stared in silence for well over a minute before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

A blonde haired woman in Chantry robes entered, holding a stack of papers. She had the sunburst brand on her forehead that marked all Tranquil. She placed the papers on Meredith's desk and left without a word. Hawke watched her go, wondering how such a beautiful woman had earned that fate. Meredith watched Hawke closely as he stared at Elsa. If he was at all unsettled by her Tranquil assistant he didn't show it.

"My assistant is beautiful is she not?"

"I prefer more emotion in my women." Hawke replied, glaring at Meredith. She smiled at him, an act which caught Hawke completely off guard. Though he felt ill at ease, there was something captivating about her sudden show of humanity. At some point, perhaps long ago, she had been a woman like any other. "Why do you hate us?"

The smile was gone from her face in an instant. Hawke thought he saw sorrow flash across her face before it regained its usual scowl. "Magic killed my family and took my sister from me."

"So you treat us all like criminals? Just once I'd like to meet someone in this city who wasn't a bigoted fool."

"Watch your words." Meredith warned.

"Or what?" Hawke cried. He leapt out of the chair and approached Meredith. "You'll throw me in prison? Make me Tranquil? Kill me on the spot?"

"Don't tempt me." Meredith hissed, pointing a finger in Hawke's face.

He brushed it aside and stepped closer, his face centimeters from her. "Of course not. I wouldn't want you becoming an abomination." He spat. Meredith's nostrils flared as her eyes radiated anger. They stood there; blue eyes meeting grey, waiting for the other person to make the first move. A light breeze wafted through the open window, blowing an unfamiliar scent into Hawke's face. It was unmistakably feminine, a light combination of perfume and something more natural. The smell filled his nostrils and made him think of faraway places, of lands away from the fighting and misery.

Meredith did not miss the change in Hawke's eyes and mouth. All the anger and resentment that had been present moments ago was gone. Now she could see something else, something almost indefinable. The stories had always played him as a kind, even selfless, man. Before now Meredith had always assumed that to be exaggeration. But somehow she saw the truth in the stories, hidden behind his grey eyes.

Neither noticed the other's stance relax and their breathing return to normal. An inexplicable feeling hung in the hair one that neither of them wanted to acknowledge. But they couldn't ignore it either. In her typical blunt fashion, Meredith stepped forward and pulled Hawke into a rough kiss.

Her gauntleted hands gripped his hair tightly as her lips pressed against his. Hawke's first instinct was to resist but as the kiss continued, that instinct slowly fell away. He returned the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He felt her tongue connect with his and the two moved against each other. They darted around one another in a manner not unlike a duel. Hawke suddenly grabbed the clasps on the side of her breastplate and untied them. Meredith's hand shot down and gripped his. She broke the kiss and gave him a strange look.

For a moment Hawke thought he had gone too far. But Meredith's face relaxed and she let her breastplate clatter to the floor. The tunics underneath followed. Next were the gauntlets. Hawke slipped out of his robes as Meredith undressed. They soon stood completely naked. Meredith's pale skin glowed in the light of the midday sun. Her light pink nipples were larger than Hawke expected, even more so given the size of her small breasts. Another surprise was the pubic hair, or lack thereof. He had a completely unobstructed view of her soaked vulva. He watched as a droplet ran down her thigh and fell on the stone floor.

Meredith licked her lips in anticipation as she stared at Hawke's nude form. He was surprisingly fit for a mage, his body lithe and well toned. A small amount of hair covered his groin and even less on his chest and around his navel. His penis twitched slightly as her eyes settled on it. There were a few drops of seed on the tip of his cock. "On your knees." Meredith commanded. Hawke grinned as he knelt down; unsurprised that Meredith was taking a dominant approach. Meredith moved forward and placed her pussy centimeters away from his face.

Hawke reached out and rubbed his fingers along her slit. His index and thumb pinched her clit as his other hand spread her lips open. Her face gave no indication of her feelings but her vagina more than made up for that. Hawke's fingers were soaked with an abundance of liquid in a matter of moments. His fingers moved away from her clit and slid into her pussy. Her inner walls gripped them tightly as he massaged the inside of her womanhood. Hawke leaned forward slightly and ran his tongue along her labia.

Meredith's eyes closed as she gritted her teeth. She was determined to not make a sound despite her body aching for her to cry out. Her will was tested severely when his tongue reached her clitoris. Her breathing increased rapidly as an orgasm built. Hawke responded to her body's signals and moved his fingers faster inside her pussy. Her legs shook ever so slightly and her hand reached out to the desk to steady herself. Hawke pulled his fingers out just as she climaxed. A torrent of liquid gushed out of her vagina. It ran down her shapely legs and gathered in a pool beneath her. Meredith breathed heavily as she fought down the moan that was desperately trying to escape.

After several moments she regained her composure enough to shove Hawke onto his back. She threw her leg over his prone form and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She hovered above it for a moment, her hand gripping his shaft. She held it straight as she slid it into her eager pussy. She didn't stop until Hawke was fully inside her. Hawke grinned as he watched Meredith bite her lip. Her hand seemed to involuntarily cradle her breast as she started to rise. Just as she reached the peak, Hawke grabbed her hips and suddenly pulled her down.

Meredith gasped in shock and pleasure as he abruptly reentered her vagina. She looked down at him, her face a mixture of annoyance and a desire to continue. The latter overpowered her and she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Her breasts heaved as Meredith moved as fast as possible. Her pussy gripped him tighter than ever and her face was a mask of concentration. Hawke could see her composure slipping as her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened.

Meredith apparently realized this as well because she slid off Hawke's glistening shaft and stood up. She laid her hands on the desk and thrust her ass out. Hawke climbed to his feet and moved behind Meredith. He waited several seconds before suddenly thrusting into her. Meredith's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Hawke slammed into her with abandon. Finally facing away from Hawke, Meredith allowed her face to reflect the pleasure she felt. Her Templars wouldn't have recognized the woman that stood there.

They were both so preoccupied they failed to notice the return of Elsa. The Tranquil woman walked into the room and set down more papers on the desk. Hawke jumped when she entered his field of view. Even Meredith was taken aback. But her surprise vanished to be replaced with lust. "Elsa." Meredith said, motioning between her legs. Hawke was astonished to see Elsa nod and kneel down in front of Meredith. She immediately went to work licking and caressing Meredith's lips and clit. He watched for several moments dumbstruck by the spectacle.

But he saw an opportunity present itself and was more than willing to take advantage of it. Without warning he started thrusting into her again. His hips slammed into her with enough force to shake her well toned ass. Meredith knew what he was doing and she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she crumpled the papers on her desk. Her eyes closed as the entirety of her will went to keeping her voice in check. She felt a hand grab her breast and roughly pinch her nipple. Another followed suit and she was hard pressed to keep quiet.

Elsa nibbled Meredith's clit just as she had done on numerous other occasions. She wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist, one hand pulling her buttock apart and the other finding Meredith's clenched asshole, soaked as it was in her fluids, Elsa's index finger easily slipped into her anus. Elsa pumped her finger in and out rapidly while Meredith's asshole gripped it tightly. Meredith regretted teaching her assistant so much. When the second finger moved in her thoughts faded away. She looked up at the ceiling as another wave built inside her. Hawke's cock and Elsa's fingers moved in and out of her rapidly, bringing the pleasure to even greater heights.

Sandwiched between an eager Hawke and an emotionless but efficient Elsa, Meredith finally let her voice be heard. She cried out in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Fluid soaked Elsa's face and Hawke's cock as Meredith's body tightened like a bowstring. Her pussy clamped down on his shaft as her body contracted. Hawke felt himself climax and he shot his load deep into Meredith's vagina. He slowly pulled out, his seed still pouring into her cunt. Meredith steadied herself on the desk as her climaxes started to die down. He stepped back and watched Elsa dispassionately lap up the cum leaking out of Meredith's pussy. He swiftly dressed and looked at Meredith and Elsa.

"I wonder if Anders would believe this." He wondered aloud.


	7. Ethical Smuggler

Hawke exhaled slowly as he climbed out of bed. The stars twinkled outside and a pale shaft of light pierced the dark bedroom. Gamlen snored obnoxiously as he donned his leather armor. Hawke pulled his hood up and crept out of the room. Once in the common room he snatched a small not off the desk and left without a backward glance.

Lowtown bustled, even at night. Thugs and vagabonds roamed the streets, smugglers and pirates brought in there wars, and undercover guards tried their best to fit in. Hawke walked past them, his head low and his eyes watching closely. Many knew of his affiliation with Athenril and it provided him with some degree of protection. Most trips he suffered only one attempted mugging.

Surprisingly, he reached the Docks unscathed. An "abandoned" warehouse served as her base for this particular endeavor. Hawke knocked several times before entering abruptly. He thoroughly enjoyed angering Athenril lieutenants.

"Did you forget the knock again?" One of them hissed from the shadows. Hawke grinned and pushed past the man. He hadn't forgotten anything. Athenril was predictably in the back, watching several men move cargo. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

"Glad you could make it. Hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"The Empress of Orlais will have to make do without me." Hawke said, sidestepping a worker and standing beside Athenril. She smirked and handed Hawke a shipping manifest. It was a list of everyday items until he noticed the very last line. "Antivan brandy? Who would want that?"

"I don't ask why." Athenril responded, "They'll pay and I like being paid. The cargo is in another warehouse not far from here. You should be able to steal it in no time."

"Any surprises I should know about?"

"I think they might have a guard dog. Other than that no." Athenril took the manifest back from Hawke and playfully struck his shoulder. "Bring the crate back to me and you'll get paid tonight!"

"That dog better not be as angry as the last one." Hawke grumbled. He walked away from Athenril and out of the busy warehouse. Athenril smiled as she watched him go.

Hawke found the brandy easily enough. The crate was embossed and set aside from all the others. The dog was sleeping peacefully several feet away. He almost managed to reach the door before the dog woke up. To its credit, the dog did manage to bite Hawke on the arm before he escaped the warehouse. Muttering darkly, Hawke shouldered the warehouse door open. Ignoring the angry protests of the workers he moved right through the center of the room.

He set the crate on the desk in front of Athenril and folded his arms. He winced slightly as the bite gave a painful twinge. Athenril ran her hands over the smooth wood and grinned. "No trouble I hope."

Hawke made a sour face as he removed his bloodstained glove and vambrace. Athenril raised an eyebrow questioningly as he pulled a length of cloth out of a pouch and tied it firmly around the cuts. He slipped his glove back on before looking at Athenril expectantly.

"You said I would be paid tonight?"

"Of course. How would you like your payment?"

"Money is always nice." Hawke said sarcastically. Athenril walked past him to the open door. She stared at the workers for a moment before shutting the door. Hawke could hear the men walking out, talking and laughing loudly as the entrance slammed shut. Athenril reached up and pulled the tie out of her ponytail. She shook her head vigorously as her blonde hair framed her face. She winked at Hawke, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. She brushed past him and leaned over the desk. After a moment of mock searching she grabbed a coinpurse and turned to face Hawke. She extended her arm and offered the money to him.

Hawke stepped forward to take it when Athenril retracted her hand and sat on the desk. She smiled impishly as she tossed the coinpurse in the air. When Hawke attempted to grab it she snatched it out of the air and dropped it into her bodice. "Oops." Hawke folded his arms and stared at her in annoyance. Athenril casually licked her lips and leaned back. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she smiled at Hawke.

He stepped forward and rested his palms on either side of Athenril's hips. He stared into her eyes, his face inches from hers. Her mouth opened slightly as her breathing increased. Hawke leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips connected and their tongues darted out. They coiled around each other before retreating and darting forward again. Athenril pushed against him as he kissed her harder. Hawke broke the kiss, grinning at Athenril. His hands gripped her chestpiece and pulled it away. Athenril winced as she heard the stitches tear. He tossed it on the ground and deftly caught the coinpurse.

He was just about to leave when he looked at Athenril's naked chest. Her small, perky breasts rose and fell with her quick breaths. Small pink nipples were already stiff in the center of her pale breast. Hawke tossed the money onto the crate and approached Athenril. He removed his own chestpiece as he approached. Hawke kissed Athenril again as his hands cupped her petite breasts. She smiled and pushed her body closer to his. He moved away from her lips to her neck. He kissed her narrow collarbone once before moving down again.

His mouth clamped down around her stiff nipple and gently sucked. He rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Athenril bit her lip and pushed her body against him even more. She gasped softly as she felt his teeth lightly bite her nipple. A pleasurable dampness was spreading over her groin and she longed to do something about it. Her hips slid forward a little bit as Hawke continued to play with her breasts. Not missing the movement, Hawke removed his hand from her breast and brought it the small stain spreading across her undergarments.

Athenril inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers press against her wet slit. His fingers kneaded her pussy through the wet fabric of her underpants until her mind went blank. She grinded her hips against him as she felt a climax build inside her. Suddenly Hawke's fingers and lips left her body. Her eyes flared open in surprise, her expression rapidly changed to eagerness as she watched him undress. His, throbbing manhood stood erect a mere foot from her body. She licked her lips and moved off the desk. Hawke gave her a surprised look as she fell to her knees in front of him. Athenril had never done this before.

Her tongue lightly ran over the head of his manhood. She licked the small amount of seed that oozed out, surprised by the salty taste. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and her head started sliding forward. Her eyes waters slightly as his cock pressed against the back of her throat. Hawke groaned as her warm mouth gripped his shaft tightly. She slowly pulled back, her saliva coating his dick. Finally the head emerged with a soft pop. Athenril stopped for a moment before taking him in her mouth again. She pumped back and forth until she could feel him reaching the end of his endurance.

Just when Hawke thought he couldn't take anymore, Athenril stood up. He stared at her, his breath ragged. She turned away from him and laid her hands of the desk. At some point during her ministration she had removed the last part of herclothing. Hawke stared at her dripping pussy. Her pink lips were opened slightly and they quivered in anticipation. She swayed her hips tantalizingly as Hawke watched. He smiled and approached her eagerly. He grabbed her slender hips and pressed his cock against the opening of her vagina. She bit her lip as the felt him slowly push in.

A prolonged moan escaped her lips as the length of his manhood slid into her cunt. His hips bumped against her ass and the moaned gradually died. He throbbed inside her, causing pleasure to shoot through her body. Another moan left her lips as he gradually pulled out. Just when the tip of his cock reached her opening, he suddenly pushed back in. Hawke built a fast rhythm as his hips slammed into her rapidly. Athenril screamed in ecstasy as the wet slaps echoed through the warehouse. An orgasm washed over her somewhere in the midst of his thrusts. Hawke continued unabated, her sensitive pussy gripping even tighter as he refused to slow.

Her fluids soaked their legs and dripped onto the floor and Athenril's voice went hoarse as his cock slid in and out of her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck as the speed of his thrusts slowed slightly. She turned her head and kissed him, her lips hungrily pressing against his. She felt Hawke pull out, this time not to slam back in. His well lubricated cock slid out of her pussy and moved up. She grinned as she felt the head press against her clenched asshole. She relaxed and his dick slid into her anus.

The small twinge of pain was quickly overwhelmed by the unique sensation of his manhood scraping against the walls of her ass. She could feel the vibrations in her pussy and it made her body shiver. Hawke planted another kiss on her neck. Athenril gasped in surprise as he nibbled on the tip of her pointed ear. Her asshole contracted tightly as a shiver ran down her spine. Hawke reached down with a free hand and rubbed her clit vigorously.

He slammed into her, his balls slapping against her open pussy. Athenril cried out as another orgasm crashed over her. It lasted longer than the first as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her slender frame. She clamped down tightly around Hawke's cock as the ecstasy slowly subsided. Hawke groaned loudly as the tip of his dick rubbed against the surprisingly soft walls of her anus. He pushed into her fully as his cock throbbed.

Athenril smiled as she felt a spurt of warm seed gush into her. Her eyes closed as the feeling of his cum pouring into her filled her senses. Hawke thrust a few more times as the last of his semen was expelled. Athenril moaned softly as he gently slid out. She could feel her asshole stay open as she straightened. His cum slowly leaked out and ran down her leg as she turned to face him. Athenril pulled him into a kiss, gently biting his lower lip.

"I think you should pay me now." She whispered into his ear.

"You'll have to earn it."


	8. Dalish Women

A series of loud curses pierced the serenity of the Dalish camp. The elves glanced around in confusion and several hunters moved in the direction of the voice. The sun had begun its descent and few were actively guarding the camp. A trio of hunters rounded a rocky outcropping and saw a human hopping up and down on one foot. He was clutching his foot and swearing profusely.

"Trouble shemlen?" a hunter asked. Hawke gingerly set his foot on the ground and scowled at the hunter.

"Nothing a better pair of boots can't handle." He replied. Hawke pushed past the hunters and started towards the camp. The elves fell in line behind him.

"Sundermount is a dangerous place to travel alone."

"I only need to visit the camp. Master Ilen has a recipe I need." Their paths spilt as the hunters stopped at the entrance and began guard duty. Hawke made a beeline for Ilen's shop. After some haggling and trading, Hawke walked away with a lighter purse and several recipes. He was carefully rolling up the parchment and storing it on his belt when he heard someone exclaim nearby. A kind faced elven woman was waving and jogging up to him.

"Arianni!" Hawke exclaimed. "It's good to see you! How are you faring with the Dalish?"

"It's like I never left!" She replied happily. "I miss Feynriel dearly but I'm glad he's somewhere that can help him." She smiled at Hawke  
gratefully. "What brings the Champion of Kirkwall to our camp?"

"I've been mixing potions lately and Master Ilen had a recipe I needed. I had hoped to get home before dark but that doesn't seem likely now." Arianni glanced at the sunset and nodded. Her face brightened as an idea struck her.

"You can stay here! I'm sure Marethari wouldn't object."

"I don't think the rest of the clan would approve."

Arianni waved her hand dismissively and scoffed. "They won't force you out into the night, no matter how much they huff and puff."

"Where would I stay?" Hawke asked, a wry smile spread across his face. Arianni looked pensive for a moment before answering.

"My tent has room. It was meant for Feynriel and me but it's been empty since I arrived."

"Lead the way." Arianni smiled and walked past Hawke towards a modest tent on the edge of the camp. She pulled open that flap and Hawke stooped just a bit as he entered. It was cozy with two thick bedrolls on the floor and other small furnishings. Hawke sat on the edge of one of the bedrolls and sighed contentedly.

"Where can I find something to drink?" Arianni raised a finger and started rummaging through a small chest. After several seconds she produced a large wine bottle and a pair of smooth, wooden cups. She filled them and handed one to Hawke before setting the bottle down between the bedrolls. Hawke accepted his with a word of thanks.

The drink was strong, much stronger than anything Hawke usually drank. He set his cup down after a few sips and turned to look at Arianni. She drained her cup and had already started pouring a second. "Do all elves drink this wine?" Hawke asked.

Arianni nodded, taking a small sip of her drink. "It's been a long time since I was able to drink this. I used to drink it on special occasions." Hawke lifted his cup in a silent toast. Arianni tapped her cup against his and smiled. They both took a sip before Hawk spoke.

"Vincento was the reason you left the Dalish right?"

Arianni nodded, looking into her cup. "We were in love. Or at least I loved him. He grew distant when I became pregnant. You know the rest."  
"What did you love about him?"

"I love the Antivan accent." Arianni said. She looked away as her face went scarlet.

"His accent?" Hawke asked incredulously, "You ran off with him because of his accent?"

"There were other reasons!" Arianni said hotly, "He was very romantic. And very . . . skilled." Hawke grinned as Arianni face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Skilled? Was he a craftsman?" Hawke teased Arianni shook her head and continued to avoid his gaze. "Did he write poetry? Work a forge? Maybe practice archery?"

"He was a very skilled lover." Arianni said. Hawke chuckled and drained his cup. The wine made his eyes water slightly but it went down much easier. Arianni finished her cup and poured a third. They lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Hawke left his cup empty as he studied a small rug in front of him. Arianni finished her third cup before speaking again.

"There were some things he wouldn't do though." She spoke so softly, Hawke was sure she was talking to herself. His curiosity quickly got the better of him though.

"Like what?"

"He never . . . . never wanted to . . . pretend." Arianni said bashfully. Hawke stared at her in surprise. He silently digested what she had said for a few moments.

"Well why would he want to pretend when he already had a beautiful elven lover?" Arianni gave him a startled look, her cheeks flushing even more.  
She opened and closed her mouth several times. "T-thank you."

"What did you want to 'pretend' to be?" Hawke asked with a laugh. Arianni didn't respond for almost a minute. Hawke worried that he had finally crossed the line when she looked at him

"I can show you." A shocked smile spread across Hawke's face. He looked at Arianni, waiting for her to laugh and say she was joking. She just looked at him, a hint of eagerness in her green eyes.

"What do I need to do?" Hawke asked. He was surprised by the turn of events, but not at all displeased by them.

"Just play along." Arianni said. She stood up and turned away from him. After several moments she turned back, her face worried and pleading. "Please Serah; I don't have enough money to pay. My master was killed by bandits!"

Hawke stared at her for a few seconds before realizing what she had in mind. "He stood up and folded his arms. "If excuses were coin you could buy all of Kirkwall. I don't care what happened to your sodding master!"

"But where am I supposed to live?"

"Live in the sewers for all I care! Get out of my building before I call the guards."

Arianni's shoulders slumped and her head drooped. Suddenly she looked up at Hawke. "Your wife is away on business isn't she?"

"So what if she is?"

Arianni stepped forward and rubbed her hands along Hawke's thighs. "Maybe I can do some chores to work off my debt." Her slender hands moved to his crotch. She felt his throbbing erection through his pants and smiled. She slipped a hand into the front of his pants and stroked his shaft. She pulled her hand out and knelt down in front of him. Arianni slid his pants down and grabbed his exposed cock. She slowly licked the tip before moving down the length of his member.

She licked her lips sensuously before wrapping her lips around his dick. Hawke groaned in pleasure and grabbed the back of her head. Without warning he forced his entire cock into her mouth. Arianni's eyes watered slightly as he filled her mouth. He let her pull back slowly, finally pulling away with a pop. His saliva coated dick throbbed heavily in front of her eyes. Arianni's hand drifted under her dress and towards her aching pussy. Two fingers started massaging her clit as she took him back in her mouth.

Hawke started thrusting his hips in time with bobbing head. The result nearly made Arianni gag but it brought him on the edge of an orgasm. He pulled her off his cock just as the first load of spunk shot out. It splashed on her cheek and dripped down her neck. He groaned loudly and stroked his shaft as load after sticky load shot out. Soon Arianni's face was covered in his seed. Neither of them noticed the tent flap open.

"I was told Hawke was staying with us." Marethari said. "It seems I was not misinformed." Both Hawke and Arianni turned their horrified gazes to her. Arianni started to rise and Hawke began to pull up his pants when Marethari raised a hand. "Don't move." She said sternly. Hawke swallowed nervously as she knelt down beside Arianni. Marethari looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and licking a string of cum off Arianni's cheek. Both Hawke and Arianni stared at her, dumbstruck. "It's true what they say." Marethari said, "Humans taste different."

She reached forward and wiped some of Hawke's seed of her face. She sucked on her semen covered fingers as she stood back up. She smiled at the look of shock on Hawke's face. "A Keeper can't enjoy sex?" She asked simply. Hawke couldn't think of a response and instead watched dumbly as Marethari removed her robes. Hawke stared at her petite buttocks as she bent over to lay them on the ground. Her glistening slit could just be seen between her slender legs.

Arianni wiped the remainder of Hawke's cum off her face and removed her clothes as well. Hawke watched the two of them, his cock already stiff and ready. They were both completely hairless, giving him an unobstructed view of their pussies. Marethari slowly rubbed her small breasts, stopping only to lightly pinch her nipple. Arianni moved forward and rested her hands on Hawke's shoulders. She pushed him onto the bedroll before straddling his waist.

She hovered over Hawke's stiff cock, her face a mask of concentration. Marethari knelt down behind them and grabbed his shaft. She held it firmly as Arianni lowered herself onto it. Arianni moaned as the length of his dick slid into her long neglected cunt. Her hips started bucking immediately as the tip of Hawke's penis brushed against her womb. Marethari's hand slid around Arianni's waist and towards her sopping pussy. Arianni gasped loudly as she felt her Keeper pinch her clit. Marethari rolled the pink nub between her fingers as she kissed the back of Arianni's neck.

Her free hand Cupped Arianni's breast, her fingers kneading the soft skin. Somewhere in the haze of pleasure Arianni reached behind her and found Marethari's pussy. Her fingers wasted no time entering the Keeper's moist cunt. Marethari whimpered as two of Arianni's fingers pumped in and out of her. Hawke groaned loudly as the constant stimulation of Arianni's pussy brought him to another climax. Suddenly Arianni's warm cunt was gone. Hawke opened his eyes to see Marethari hovering above his cock. Her hips slammed downward and the length of his dick slid into her. Marethari's inner walls clamped down tightly as she bounced up and on his shaft.

Without warning his body stiffened and Marethari felt a load of hot cum shoot into her. She continued to rise and fall as his seed poured into her. Arianni leaned over Hawke and kissed him eagerly. He could feel the lips of her pussy brush against his fingertips as she pressed herself against him. He continued to thrust weakly while his fingers entered Arianni's cunt. Her tongue wrapped around his as she began grinding her hips. Marethari continued to her movements, never allowing his cock to go limp. She moaned softly when she felt him stiffen inside her again. She rubbed her own clit furiously as an orgasm rose up inside her. Marethari threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as the climax wracked her thin frame. She shook continuously as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Hawke rapidly thrust into her sensitive pussy, prolonging her orgasm. Arianni pulled herself off his fingers and knelt over Hawke's face. She pressed her dripping pussy against his lips. Hawke slid his tongue into her cunt and pulled her closer to his face. A rush of fluids signaled Arianni's own orgasm. She grabbed her breasts and let out a long moan as Hawke's tongue swirled around the walls of her pussy. She continued to grind against him for a few moments before moving to lay beside him.

Marethari could feel Hawke reaching the limit of his endurance. Sweat covered his brow and concentration was etched into his face. He slammed into her with increased vigor, the tip of his penis scraping pleasurably against the walls of her pussy. Hawk let out a low groan and she knew what was coming next. Again his cum poured into her already full pussy. Though less copious, his semen still filled her cunt to the brim. She pulled her leaking pussy off his softening cock and trailed her fingers across Arianni's stomach.

Arianni sat up, her eyes widening as she noticed the cum leaking out of Marethari's slit. Marethari rested her head on Hawke's stomach as Arianni moved between her legs. Arianni eagerly licked Hawke's seed out of Marethari's pussy. Marethari moaned softly as Arianni's tongue slid in and out of her. When she was finally done Arianni laid her head on Marethari's stomach and closed her eyes. Marethari reached out and wiped a trace of semen off Arianni's lips.

She chuckled softly as she brought the drop to her own lips. "Much better than an elf's."


	9. The Guard Captain and Pirate

The two guardsmen posted at the great door's to the Viscount's Keep traded amused looks as they watched their captain approach, accompanied by a dark skinned woman with raven hair. Guard Captain Aveline had an exceptionally stern look on her face that day. Both guards perked up and saluted their captain long before they were supposed to. She paid them little heed as her companion continued to chatter away. They entered the Keep and the men relaxed.

"Who was that with her?" One asked.

"I dunno." The other replied, "But I don't envy her right now."

"I will hit you Isabela, I swear I will!" Aveline threatened.

Isabela laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Answer my question and I'll leave you alone: how big is Hawke?" Several nearby nobles turned to look at the pair with confused looks. One of the women blushed as a look of realization dawned on her face. Aveline gritted her teeth and grabbed Isabela's arm roughly. She dragged the nosy pirate into the barracks, away from intrusive nobles and rumors.

"It's none of your business Isabela!" Aveline shouted, "I spent all day chasing people you no doubt call "friend" and I just want to finish my paperwork. Can't you bother Varric or Anders?"  
"Of course I can!" Isabela said brightly, "But neither of them are nearly as much fun as you." Aveline made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. She turned away from Isabela without saying a word and walked into her office. She immediately straightened and her mouth fell open as she stared at the startling scene.

A round table sat in the middle of the room adorned with a lace tablecloth. The curtains were drawn and a single candle illuminated the room from the center of the table. Several silver trays laden with food and wine rested before the only two chairs at the table. A vase of fresh roses rested on her desk and their smell permeated the room. Aveline inhaled deeply and looked around in wonder. She approached the table and laughed in disbelief. A soft rustle made her turn around, Hawke was standing beside the door, beaming and wearing a finely cut blue tunic and white breeches.

He stepped forward and swept Aveline off her feet before kissing her deeply. "Surprise!" Aveline stared at him an incredulous smile spread across her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times before Hawke kissed her again.

"How adorable!" Isabela cooed, "You're like a married couple!" Hawke turned to grin at Isabela.

Aveline was less jovial as she found her voice. "Out."

"Maybe after a good _meal_ you'll be more relaxed." Isabela said with a grin. She gave Hawke a thumbs up as she backed out of the room. As soon as the door was shut Aveline pulled Hawke into another kiss. Hawk carefully set her down and wrapped his arms around her armored waist.

Isabela shut the door and immediately pressed her ear against the wood. She could just make out what Hawke and Aveline were saying through the not so thick wooden door. A nearby guard approached, smiling.

"Did she like it?" the guardswoman asked excitedly. Isabela grinned at her and nodded. "It took us hours to get everything into the Keep—" She was cut off by Isabela's outstretched hand. The guard went silent and after a moment crept up to the door and pressed her ear against it too.

"How did you do all this?" Aveline asked with a broad smile. Hawke chuckled and glanced around the room.

"I asked some of the guards to help me move the furniture and Bodahn and I cooked the meal."'

"You can cook?" Aveline asked teasingly.

"I can hold the saucepan." Hawke laughed. "We've been so busy with the Qunari lately; I thought you could use a relaxing dinner."

"She'll need more than that!" Isabela's muffled voice called. Hawke grinned widely as he watched Aveline's expression turn into a grimace. She pulled away from Hawke and gave the door a rough kick. Several muffled exclamations could be heard and Aveline reached for the handle, ready to hit a certain pirate.

Hawke leapt forward and grabbed Aveline's hand. When she hesitated he pulled her into him and whispered "Ignore them. This is our night." Aveline smiled and draped her arms over his shoulders. Hawke reached up and pulled the small band out of Aveline's hair. "You should take off that armor, it's not very ladylike."

Aveline took a step back and playfully hit Hawke's arm. "I only have sweat soaked small clothes underneath." She had barely finished the sentence before Hawke produced a pale blue dress seemingly out of nowhere. Aveline rolled her eyes and snatched the dress out of his hands. She turned away from him and started removing her armor. Hawke kept his eyes respectfully on the ceiling. When Aveline was finally dressed she cleared her throat softly.

Hawke stepped forward and cupped her face, "I love that you're embarrassed around me."

Aveline's soft green eyes locked with Hawke's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hawke whispered, pulling Aveline into a passionate kiss. After several wonderful moments they broke apart, Aveline's freckled cheeks flushed.

"You need to work on your foreplay!" Isabela called. Aveline opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Hawke's finger on her lips. Hawke took her hand and led her to the table. He slid the chair out for her before sitting down himself. Aveline smiled at him as unfolded a napkin and set it in his lap.

Isabela sighed, "Now they're talking about boring, married couple things." She turned and pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"Hawke and Aveline are married?!" One of the guards exclaimed. The others exchanged surprised looks and conspiratorial whispers. Isabela saw Brennan hand another guard several silver coins.

"Not officially, but they've been nauseatingly inseparable since they had sex in Aveline's office three years ago." Isabela rolled her eyes as the group broke out in more whispers and Brennan promptly took her coins back.

"They had sex in her office?!" Another guard cried.

"You know, for people paid to watch this city you're surprisingly blind." Isabela said, looking at the offender. The guards ignored her and talked amongst themselves for several minutes. Eventually Isabela rose and pressed her ear against in the wood just in time to hear their next words.

"I have another surprise for you." Hawke said, "But it's at the estate."

Aveline bit her lip and tried to hide the eagerness in her voice as she spoke, "What are we waiting for?" They stood up and, as calmly as they could, walked to the door. Hawke opened it for Aveline and she walked out into a nearly deserted barracks. More importantly, Isabela was nowhere to be seen. Aveline looked back at Hawke and grinned. Hawke laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Keep.

They arrived at the estate several minutes later, out of breath and beaming. The moment they were across the threshold and the door was shut Aveline's arms wrapped around Hawke and she kissed him furiously. Hawke lifted her off the ground and carried her up the stairs, kicking off his boots as he went. His hand squeezed Aveline's rump and caused her heart to pound with excitement.

The intertwined pair entered Hawke's room and slammed the door. Their lengthy kiss was broken as they removed their clothes as quickly as possible. Aveline tossed her underpants on the floor before Hawke had removed his shirt. He felt her hands caress his chest as his shirt came over his eyes. Suddenly he was falling backwards. He had barely hit the bed when he felt Aveline's strong, smooth legs straddle his stomach. Warm fluids ran down her thighs and coated his stomach. He finished pulling his shirt off and stared at Aveline's naked body.

Her pale breasts heaved in excitement as she pressed her quivering body against him. Hawke reached up and ran his thumbs over Aveline's stiff nipples. She moaned, grabbing his hands and pressing them into her milky bosom. Her hips grinded against his stomach as her juices covered his waist. Hawke removed one of his hands from her breasts and slid it under her aching womanhood.

Aveline gasped in pleasured surprise as Hawke's fingers rubbed her moist lips. He teased her clit for a moment before slipping two fingers into her vagina. Aveline's grinded furiously against his hand as her nails dug into his chest. All the anticipation finally reached the peak and Aveline's head flew back as she screamed in long awaited ecstasy. All the pent up frustrations drained away as the essence of her sex coated Hawke's lower body. She looked down at Hawke, her face a mask of pleasure.

Hawke sat up and kissed her tenderly. "You shaved." He remarked. They both tensed as the heard the sound of stifled laughter. Hawke's head turned to the dresser beside his bed. He gently lifted Aveline off him and laid her on the bed before approaching the dresser. The doors burst open and Isabela stepped out before he had taken more than a single step.  
"Isabela!" Hawke and Aveline cried in unison. Aveline immediately covered up her breasts and vagina.

"You're a very selfish lover." Isabela said, looking at Aveline.

"Aveline's face flushed in anger and she stood up. "Shut your mouth and get out!"

"Just look at poor Hawke." Isabela continued, gesturing at Hawke's crotch, "He's had to wait a long time too." She "accidentally" brushed his erection with the back of her hand as she passed.

Aveline leapt off the bed and furiously stormed towards Isabela. "Get out!" She shouted. Isabela smiled and suddenly turned and pulled Hawke's pants down. Hawke let out a surprised cry and Isabela stood up after a lingering look at Hawke's manhood. Aveline was livid; she stepped forward and swung her fist at Isabela's head.

Isabela ducked the punch and slid around Aveline. She grinned impishly as she cupped Aveline's breasts from behind. Despite her anger, Aveline let out a badly stifled moan. Isabela's practiced fingers pinched and kneaded Aveline's nipples while her dark eyes met Hawke's. She tilted her head to the side, Hawke took the hint and stepped forward and ran his hands along Aveline's inner thighs.

"No . . . . . . Hawke . . ." Aveline protested weakly. Her legs quivered, out of excitement and embarrassment as Hawke's fingers slipped into her flower. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus her thoughts as the stimulation overwhelmed her mind with pleasure. Isabela's tanned fingers expertly worked her breasts and Aveline felt her hands grip Isabela's clothes in pleasure. The feeling of Hawke's manhood pressing against the top of her vagina made Aveline's knees shake.

"So selfish." Isabela teased. Gathering the last of her waning strength Aveline pushed Hawke away and rounded on Isabela. She shoved Isabela onto the bed and leapt onto her. Her face was a mixture of anger and pleasure as she looked down at Isabela. Aveline opened her mouth to say something when Isabela reached up and spread the lips of her pussy open. "Go on Hawke." She said with lewd smile. Aveline turned to see Hawke approaching. She stared at his manhood hungrily, desire momentarily overcoming good sense. Before she could recover, the tip of Hawke's penis pressed against her slick opening and slid in.

Aveline's eyes widened and her body shook as Hawke entered her after so long away. Her voice failed as an indescribable pleasure washed over her. Aveline's unfocused eyes drifted over Isabela's smiling face as a prolonged moan escaped her lips. Hawke gradually began to thrust in and out of her, he moved slowly letting her tender pussy adjust. Isabela took the opportunity to firmly grab Aveline's ass and spread her buttocks apart. Aveline's moans grew louder and Isabela let go of her ass cheek and playfully spanked it.

Aveline gasped and looked down at Isabela. She grinned mischievously and spanked Aveline a little harder. Isabela's other hand retreated up to her corset and pulled it down. Her plentiful, tanned breasts bounced as they were released. Isabela grabbed the back of Aveline's head and pulled her into her breasts. Caught up in the moment, Aveline's rosy lips wrapped around Isabela's dark nipple and started sucking furiously. Isabela bit her lip and closed her eyes in pleasure. A dark stain was spreading across her panties and longed to caress her own slit.

Hawke's manhood abruptly slid out of Aveline's pussy as he groaned. Aveline barely registered the change before she felt his warm seed splash on her lower back. She pulled away from Isabela's breast and looked at Hawke. She watched his manhood throb and twitch as his cum shot out. When the last of his seed dripped out, Hawke stumbled to the edge of the bed and plopped down.

Isabela slid out from under Aveline and took Hawke's place behind Aveline. "What are you doing?!" Aveline cried, trying to covering her slightly opened pussy. Isabela laughed and slid two fingers into Aveline's womanhood as her tongue ran over the puddles of seed covering Aveline's back. Aveline's shivered in pleasure as she felt Isabela's soft, warm tongue over her skin. When the last of Hawke's cum was lapped up, Isabela moved to Aveline's side and locked eyes with her. "Don't dare Isa—" Aveline was cut off by Isabela's dark lips pressing against her. Her eyes widened as she felt Isabela's tongue worm its way into her mouth. The taste of Hawke's seed mingled with Isabela's and it made Aveline's head spin.

When the last of Hawke's cum passed from Isabela's lips to Aveline's Isabela pulled away and looked at Hawke. "Only once for the mighty Hawke?" Isabela teased. Hawke gave her an exhausted shrug as Aveline laid down beside him. "You can't leave your woman unsatisfied. Maybe this will get your blood flowing!" Hawke looked up to see Isabela fully remove her corset, her underpants followed soon after. Isabela moved to the other side of the bed and lifted Aveline's pale legs and buried her face in Aveline's cunt.

Aveline's eyes flew open and her hands gripped the sheets as Isabela's teeth lightly pinched her clit. At the same time her fingers slipped inside Aveline's pussy and started pumping furiously. Hawke laughed as he felt his erection return. Aveline looked at his throbbing member and wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started stroking. Hawke rolled onto his side and kissed Aveline. What little energy Hawke had gained was fading quickly and Aveline wasn't going to let it go to waste.

She pulled away from Isabela and threw her leg over Hawke's waist. She slid his cock into her pussy and started grinding furiously. Hawke grabbed her ass and lost himself in the moment. Unnoticed by both of them, Isabela moved behind Aveline and leaned forward, eyeing Aveline's rear. Her tongue darted out and swirled around Aveline's anus for a moment before plunging inside. Aveline's sudden, surprised contraction pushed Hawke over the edge.

He groaned loudly and thrust his hips suddenly, burying his cock fully inside Aveline. She whimpered as she felt his manhood stiffen and warmth spread through womanhood. Every spurt made her body shake and when the last of it was out she bent down and kissed Hawke deeply.

Isabela stood up and quickly gathered her clothes. In the heat of the moment Aveline had been distracted. She didn't want to test that any further. She hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Fenris better be awake.

"That was amazing." Aveline whispered.

"Sorry about Isabela," Hawke murmured, "I got caught up in the moment."

"It won't happen again." Aveline promised. "Next time, let's start with sex."

"Deal." Hawke laughed.


	10. Witch Of The Wild's

"I will give you safe passage to Kirkwall in exchange for two things" Flemeth bargained "take this amulet to Keeper Marethari of the Elves on Sundermount" the Witch said handing Garrett the amulet which he pocketed.

"And the second thing?" Garrett asked hesitantly.

"To fuck you, handsome lad" the Witch smirked.

"Done" the elder Hawke quickly replied and disappeared to a secluded area not listening to his family and Aveline's protests.

After finding a secluded spot the Witch spoke "yes this will do nicely" and began undressing, Garrett stared in awe as the older woman's breast's burst free of her robes.

Before he knew it Flemeth was completely nude the only visible hair being a patch above her nether regions and he was still covered up.

"Well?" the Witch raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Oh yes right" Garrett said hurriedly and he soon was fully nude making Flemeth lick her lip's in delight while he stared at her exposed breast's.

"Go ahead then" Flemeth said rolling her eyes after she caught Garrett staring at her breasts.

Garrett immediately took one of the nipples of Flemeth's rather large bosom between his teeth and started rolling them around relishing in the taste of them.

Flemeth tossed her head back and moaned as Garrett tended to her breasts with expert skill rolling the nipple around with his teeth and occasionally flicking his tongue over them adding to the Witch's pleasure whilst he fondled the adjacent breast with his palm her breast filling his grasp completely.

"Enough" Flemeth demanded and cast a spell at Garrett causing him to fall backwards on his butt which Flemeth followed up by kneeling on her hand's and knee's between his legs.

Garrett shuddered as she took his cock into her mouth. He felt the flexible wetness of her tongue curl around the underside of the head, She pulled out, tongue tracing to the top and back.

Garret's eyes rolled in their sockets as he struggled back to a sitting position. Everything looked fuzzy. Flemeth licked down his length, tongue stopping to lavish every inch of his cock. She focused on Garrett, wetting him with her mouth until he was as slick as she was. She returned to the head and pressed it between her lips. It was a tight fit – he was as hard as he had ever been, his cock stretched to its limit the Witch pushed until Garrett felt the back of her throat.

Garrett leaned on his elbows and watched her, marvelling at the way her lips stretched around his girth as she began to pump, swallowing his length and drawing it out slowly, her bottom teeth grazing the underside in turn. Flemeth's hands handled the inches her throat could not take, stroking with one while the other squeezed the base together until Garrett saw spots.

She didn't break eye contact, and Garrett could watch her Amber iris's while the bobbing of her head continued.

Flemeth pulled out, pressing another kiss on the tip of his cock. "You know, it's okay to make a little noise," she mumbled, each word vibrating until they were very hard to process. She gave a feather-light lick, causing Garrett to tense.

"I don't think I need to," he managed through closed teeth, reaching down a hand to cup the warm skin of her cheek. "You are better than all the girls who have done that to me previously," he accused. He could feel the Witch's smirk against his palm, and then her lips close around his finger. Her tongue curled around his fingertip and wiggled, sending sensations arching up his arm.

"Perhaps I am," she admitted, waggling her brows suggestively.

Garrett considered complaining but then his cock was back in her mouth and nothing else seemed to matter, even when she pushed him onto his back to stare at the blackening sky again. His previous vertigo faded. She sucked faster and faster.

She took over completely and he hurtled towards his edge, faster and faster until the moves Flemeth made blended into each other and everything painted out and muscles coiled like springs and the heat rose and rose and rose. The spots in his eyes danced. His groin positively burned.

He reached for her, to pull her away before the moment ended, but she caught him with one hand against his stomach, holding him down. "Flemeth… I…" The tension in his body mounted.

She stopped so suddenly it physically hurt, his cock sliding out of her mouth with an audible pop at the absolute last instant, sending Garrett smacking into the point of no return. The change in momentum hit him like a sledge and he almost shouted in surprise. He scrambled back up to a sitting position, eyes wide and glaring at Flemeth, who stared back at him; face the picture of fake innocence. Her lips still connected to his cock by a few glistening bridges of saliva.

Flemeth wailed in surprise as Garrett flipped her over his shoulder in a matter of seconds. In a flash he had her on her back on the cold ground, He didn't bother explaining himself as he dragged her into position, her rear raised up and her thighs on either side of his. His cock lay across her belly like a python. Her skin was feverishly hot beneath it, the lip-biting look the Witch gave him even hotter.

His grip on her legs was iron-firm, but he was gentle as he ran his cock over her groin, letting it graze at her clit. He pulled back and pressed his head against her entrance, pushing in a half inch and backing off. She was tight, and he teased at her with a finger as he ran his cock over her stomach again, pausing to let it hitch against her sex, earning him a gasp each time. Their hips touched just as he reached the divot in her belly. He pulled back again and met Flemeth's cloudy eyes. She looked distant, like she was seeing something only she could see, but she nodded hungrily.

He pressed forward, forcing himself inside her an inch at a time. Flemeth gave a gasp as the first inch of his cock disappeared inside her. The second stretched her wide by the third she moaned and stopped him. Garrett bore their slow progress with patience as she adjusted to accommodate his size, panting through closed teeth. He could feel her muscles clench at him as they worked him in inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt.

"Go," she demanded, and he started to fuck her, slowly at first, then faster and faster, drawing himself out completely before plunging in again.

They found their rhythm quickly, both of them feeling the other's sensations and adjusting. The smells of Flemeth's pleasure roiled in Garret's nose as he found the right angle to hit her where she needed it, she arched her hips and squeezed around his cock at the peak of each stroke. He felt their climaxes coming from a distance that drew closer with every fan of the flames.

Through the haze of motion, he met Flemeth's eyes again, and knew she was staring right through him. His body tingled like a phantom limb with the Witch's presence, pushing his nerves until his muscles bubbled with pleasure.  
The Witch just whimpered, her legs clamping around his, her breasts bouncing on her chest as he thrust into her.

The heat bloomed as Garrett and Flemeth reached their edge and rocketed over.

Flemeth came with a shudder and a moan, her back arching into him, her flesh quivering around him. He felt the aftershock shake him to his core, slackening his every muscle until he felt he was going to melt right onto the floor. Somehow he managed to keep standing for a few more thrusts until his own climax hit him and he pulled free with a wet pop. Garrett gave a shuddering roar as he exploded, his cum spurting in long, ropy bursts across her, painting the underside of her breasts and pooling on her stomach.

The strength fled him in a wave and Garrett let himself fall onto the ground next to Flemeth, boneless and drained.


End file.
